Pigeon targets as used in trap and skeet shooting are known which are made of synthetic-resin material and which are launched or fired by means of a blank cartridge so that they are often referred to as self-propelled pigeons. Such pigeons usually have at least one of two failings. Either the pigeon has a tendency to break apart as it is being launched so that it is useless as a target, or it is so durable that it is difficult to ascertain if indeed hit has been made by the shooter. It is essential that the target be launched in a single piece, but that when a hit is made it disintegrates at least partially so that there can be no dispute as to whether the particular shot was a hit or a miss. Thus, the pigeon, which has a longitudinal axis corresponding to the direction in which it is launched, must be able to withstand considerable longitudinal pressures while being relatively brittle when stressed transverse to this axis.
Another disadvantage of such synthetic-resin pigeons is that they are relatively expensive. This is due principally to the fact that the molding process requires that the particle be held in the mold until it has polymerized or crystallized, as otherwise it loses its shape. Thus production is relatively slow and, hence, expensive.